


Just Say Yes

by onceuponatime



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top!Luke, blowjob, bottom!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponatime/pseuds/onceuponatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael really likes the suit Luke is wearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say Yes

Michael has been standing in the bathroom for twenty minutes. No matter what way he buttons his shirt, it’s choking him and his suit jacket feels a little too constricting and don’t even get him started on the damn tie.

“Mikey,” Luke shouts through the closed door, knocking on it to add emphasis. “You okay in there? We gotta leave soon.”

“Yeah,” Michael answers and to him it sounds weird, but Luke must not have noticed because Michael can hear him walking down the hall and into their bedroom.

He looks up into the mirror and he wants to cry. He hates suits. They’re restricting and uncomfortable and he feels like an ass in them. But this is Luke’s brother’s wedding, and he can’t turn up in ripped jeans and a band shirt. Especially since this is the first entire-Hemmings-family event they’ll be attending where everyone knows they’re a couple. Michael knows the Hemmings. They’re not mean, but they are a little judge-y, and Michael still remembers the face Liz made the first time Luke took him round after school. Maybe it was the piercing, maybe it was the fluorescent green hair, but Michael knew Luke was given a lecture about how important it is to present yourself well after he left. And he’ll never forget her face when she found out they were dating a few years back. But maybe that was because she walked in on them when Michael had his hand down Luke’s pants and Luke was busy sucking a bruise onto Michael’s collarbone.

Anyway, he was determined to impress the rest of Luke’s family and if wearing this monkey costume makes it a little easier, well then he would wear it for the rest of his life. He bends down to tie the laces on his scuffed black Converse. He just couldn’t bring himself to wear the shiny black shoes his mom bought him. She laughed when she handed the bag to him and told him not to worry about impressing everyone because Luke was already his, and Michael just scoffed and thanked her for picking them up anyway.

“Mikey, c’mon,” Luke says, banging on the door again. “Mom wants us to meet her at the house. The photographer’s coming and she wants pictures before we go to the church!”

“I’m coming, goddamnit!” Michael snaps, and he feels bad for shouting at Luke but the back of his shirt came un-tucked from his pants when he bent to tie his shoes and he’s feeling a little murderous.

He opens the bathroom door, and the hall is empty of Luke, so Michael heads downstairs. He stops dead when he sees Luke fixing his tie in the mirror by the front door. The black pants fit tight across his ass and the jacket is the perfect fit across his broad shoulders. Luke’s eyes meet his in the reflection of the mirror, and he’s smirking. “You scrub up well, Clifford,” he says before going back to fixing his tie. Michael’s mouth is dry.

The view of Luke from the front is just as nice as the back, and Michael can’t tear his eyes away from the way the waistcoat nips in at his waist and he wants nothing more than to rip the stupid thing off and get his mouth on every inch of Luke. He’s not sure he’s going to make it through the bloody ceremony, never mind the whole day with Luke looking like that.

“Eh, you’re not so bad yourself, Hemmings,” Michael says as Luke starts walking towards him.

“I see you opted for the classic black Converse instead of sticking to the socially accepted dress shoe.”

“When have I ever opted for what is socially acceptable?”

“Well, you’re wearing a suit. Which is very pleasing to look at, if I may be so bold,” Luke says as he puts his fingers through Michael’s belt loops and pulls their hips together.

“You may,” Michael says, throwing his arms around Luke’s neck and bringing their mouths together.

“Ah ah,” Luke says as he pulls away. “That’s for later.”

“Fuckin’ tease,” Michael mumbles, latching his lips onto Luke’s neck instead, and Luke throws his head back for better access.

“Thanks, though. For wearing the suit. I think Aunt Stephanie would go into cardiac arrest if you turned up in a ripped Metallica shirt.”

“Yeah,” Michael says, pulling his lips away from Luke’s neck and resting his head on his chest. “She already hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you. She just ...  hates us. Although, I don’t think she can be too judgemental, considering her daughter got pregnant after sleeping with her History lecturer, who was already married. Dad hates her so if she says anything to you, he’ll go nuts.”

“And if she says anything to _you_ , I will not be responsible for my actions.” Luke laughs and pecks him on the lips.

“Don’t worry about her. Or anyone else. And don’t feel like you have to impress everyone. I’ll love you even if they all riot and chase you out of the reception.” Michael groans against his chest. “Seriously, don’t worry. You got along with everyone when they met you last.”

“Yeah, but we weren’t having sex then.”

“We were, they just didn’t know it.”

“Shut up, Luke.”

Luke’s phone starts screaming from the hall table and his brother’s picture is flashing on the screen. “Shit, c’mon Mikes, we gotta go.”

***  

Liz is visibly taken aback when she opens the door to Michael and Luke. “Sweetheart,” she says, pulling Luke into a hug. “You look so handsome! And Michael, nice to see you looking so well!” Michael is a little surprised when she pulls him into a hug too. “They’re all in the living room waiting on you Luke, they want pictures of the groomsmen.”

Luke sprints off and Michael is left standing there with Liz, and the silence is awkward and when she hands him a glass of champagne, he takes it gratefully.

“You love him, don’t you?” Liz asks, and Michael almost chokes on his drink.

“Yeah?” he says, and it sounds more like a question so he tries again. “Yeah of course I do. More than anything.”

“Good. He loves you, too. C’mon, let’s go in and see what the photographer has them doing.”

Michael is smiling so wide he’s sure his face is about to split in half.

***

The ceremony goes quickly, and the meal is devoured and now it’s nearing midnight. Michael is buzzing from the alcohol, sitting at a table with Luke’s cousin and watching as his boyfriend moves around the dance floor with Jack’s new wife. He can’t help but smile. Luke looks so happy, and Michael can’t help but imagine what it would be like on their wedding day and he stops himself because he doesn’t want to get all sappy.

Luke’s jacket is thrown over the back of a chair, and his waistcoat is undone. His previously perfectly styled hair is loose and falling into his face and Michael is in awe of how beautiful he looks without even trying.

The next minute, someone is sliding a beer into his hand and sitting in the seat beside him. When he manages to drag his eyes away from Luke he sees Jack smiling at him.

“Hey man,” Michael says. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks, dude. You enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah. It’s awesome. Luke’s enjoying it. I don’t think he’s been off the dance floor all night.” Michael takes a swig of his beer.

“So, when’s it gonna be your turn?” And for the second time that day a Hemmings makes him choke on his drink. “I think Luke’s ready. Just so you know.” Jack adds, winking, and as if Luke can hear them talking he looks over, and their eyes meet and Luke has a smile on his face and Michael cannot believe how lucky he is.

Michael’s stomach does something funny when he says “me too”.  

The conversation with Jack is more light hearted after that, and he’s laughing when he feels two arms wrap around his chest and someone plant a kiss on the top of his head. “Jack,” Luke says. “your wife is looking for you.”

“Alright, so I’ll see you guys later!” He says, getting up and smiling at the two boys.

“Did I miss something?” Luke asks, on his face as he swings round and plants himself in Michael’s lap.

“Nope, we were only talking shit about you.” Luke shoves his face in Michael’s neck and hums contentedly. “Did you wear yourself out with all that dancing?”

“Nope, just building my strength for later.”

“Why? What’s happening later?” Michael asks, pierced eyebrow raised.

“It’s a surprise,” Luke says with an over-emphasised wink and Michael laughs and presses his lips to Luke’s. When they pull apart, Luke stands up abruptly. “Right! Let’s dance!” Michael can only resist for a second before Luke is physically pulling him onto the dance floor. He’s stiff and awkward at first, but then Luke places his hands on his waist and Michael forgets everyone else is there and just goes with it.

The mood changes when Chasing Cars comes on, and everybody is coupling up and moving together. Michael isn’t really one for this kind of stuff, and tries to pull away, but when he sees the look on Luke’s face he gives in and plasters himself against his boyfriend.

Luke’s arms are tight around his waist, and Michael’s arms are around Luke’s neck. Luke’s cheek is resting on the top of his head and Michael can hear him murmur along with the lyrics. Michael looks around and can see Jack and Ben looking at them and smiling, and he can feel his face heat up and he buries it in Luke’s chest. He smiles when he feels Luke kiss his hair. From the corner of his eye, he can see Luke’s aunt staring at them, and he kind of hates her a little bit for ruining this moment.

“Hey Luke,” Michael says, and Luke lifts his head from Michael’s and looks down at him. “Your Aunt Steph hasn’t stopped looking at us since the song started.”

“Well, then, let’s give her something to look at.” Luke says before pressing his lips against Michael’s. It’s wet and sloppy and tastes of beer and when Michael moans, Luke slips his tongue past Michael’s lips.  Michael’s running his fingers through the hair at the nape of Luke’s neck and Luke’s hands are tightening around his waist and it’s getting hot and sweaty, and when they pull apart, Michael can see Luke’s eyes are dilated, and he knows he looks no better.

“Where’s the room key?” Luke asks, and his voice is breathless.

“In my pants pocket,” Michael says, leaning in for another kiss.

“No, Mikey, let’s go.”

“What?” Michael asks, and then Luke is dragging him by the wrist out of the ballroom, grabbing his jacket on the way out and heading towards the elevators.

It’s lucky that the elevator they get into is empty, because Michael can’t keep his hands off of Luke and the second the doors close, he has his lips on Luke’s again and Luke’s leg is between his thighs and it’s gotten hot and heavy so fast Michael’s head is spinning and he’s having a little trouble breathing.

“Been wanting to get you out of that damn suit since I saw it on you,” Michael pants against Luke’s mouth as his hips continue to move against his thigh. “Want you so damn bad, Hemmings.”

“Yeah, Mikey, think you can wait until we get to our room?” Michael’s hands are in his hair again, pulling their faces closer together.

“Not if we don’t get there in like, five seconds.”

As if on cue the elevator doors ping open and it’s Michael’s turn to pull Luke towards their room. He fumbles with the room key, cursing under his breath when he can’t get it in, and Luke’s arms around his waist opening his belt isn’t helping.

When the door finally opens, Michael almost cries with relief, but he hardly has time to breathe before Luke has them in the room with the door closed and Michael pressed up against it. “Please tell me this is what the surprise was,” Michael says as Luke continues attacking his neck, and whipping his belt from his trousers.

“Yeah. God, yeah,” Luke breathes out, and Michael’s skin is on fire where their touching and if Luke doesn’t do something right the fuck now, he’s going to die.

“Luke, please, do something.”

“Oh yeah? Tell me what you want, baby. Anything you want.”

“Luke!” Michael whines, and he opens his legs further. He feels Luke’s hands at the back of his thighs, and then it dawns on him what Luke wants. When he jumps up, their clothed erections press together and Michael nearly cries from how good it feels.

“You gotta tell me, Mikey. I won’t know what to do if you don’t tell me.” Luke purrs, pressing Michael harder against the wall and gyrating his hips.

 “Jesus Christ, just fuck me.”

“I don’t think he’s into that.”

“Shut up and fuck me, god damn.” Michael whines, and he sounds desperate and needy, but Luke is being a tease and he’s on the verge of coming in his pants which he hasn’t done since he was like, sixteen.

“Such a dirty mouth.” Luke says. Michael tightens his legs around Luke’s waist and his hands in his hair, breathing quick and rapid. Luke carries him over to the bed the two of them topple on to it. The pressure is greater when Luke lands on top of him and Michael can do nothing but moan and paw at Luke’s shoulders, pushing his waistcoat on to the floor.

“Tie. Take it off.” Michael says, and starts working on his own, loosening it and pulling it out from underneath the collar of his shirt. He starts to unbutton his shirt when Luke slaps his hands away.

“No, mine.” Michael can only lie pliant under Luke as he takes off his own shirt and Michael’s mouth waters a little. When Luke’s shirt is on the floor, he starts on Michael’s, opening it slowly and kissing each bit of skin that is revealed. He swirls his tongue over Michael’s nipple, and Michael bucks up underneath him.

“Please, Luke,” Michael says, pushing his crotch against Luke’s hip to try and get some relief. Luke continues to open his shirt slowly, his mouth following his fingers and when it lands on Michael’s belly button he blows a raspberry against Michael’s skin. “Will you stop messing, fucks sake, I’d be quicker myself.”

“Someone’s impatient,” Luke says from somewhere at Michael’s waist.

“I’ve been waiting all day, will you just get on with it?”

“I was being romantic.”

“Be romantic another time.”

“Alright, alright.” Luke says, standing up and walking away from the bed.

“Where the fuck are you _going_?”

Luke just holds up the condom and lube as an answer.

“These pants look so good on you,” Luke says, as he pops the button and starts to unzip the fly. He pulls them down and tries to get them off, but they get stuck on Michael’s shoes. Luke laughs as he pulls off Michael’s converse. When Luke gets Michael’s trousers off, he can’t help but stare at Michael, spread out on the large hotel bed, blond hair tousled and eyes blown, obvious wet patch on his boxers.

“Mikey,” Luke breathes, and for a moment he’s not focused on how hard he is, but how much he loves the boy in front of him and all he wants to do is make him feel good. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Luke bends down and blows cold air over the wet patch on Michael’s boxers, and when Michael shivers, he hooks his fingers in the waistband and pulls his boxers down. Michael hisses through his teeth when the cold air meets his cock.

Luke wraps a hand around it, pumping slowly, spreading the precome over the shaft. Michael is writhing and bucking above him and he wants that image burned on his brain forever. He kisses the tip once before sealing his lips over it and hollowing out his cheeks. He sucks and Michael screams, fingers going white where they’re clasping the bed sheets.

Michael can only let out a mixture of curse words and Luke’s name. He’s been waiting so long and it just feels so good. Through his half lidded eyes, he can see Luke’s head bobbing, and then there’s a pressure at his hole, and he can feel Luke pushing his finger in. Michael presses down against it, and Luke’s head follows his hips.

He opens his legs wider, and Luke adds a second finger when he pulls off Michael’s cock. “You ok, babe?” he asks, moving up the bed a little to plant a kiss on Michael’s adams apple.

“Yeah, just.... oh fuck, left a little.”

Luke adds a third finger and Michael is trying to keep his moans quiet because there are probably people next door, but then Luke’s long fingers are bumping his prostate and he’s screaming again.

“Luke, I’m ready, please, just do it.” Luke slides his fingers out and he can feel Michael’s thighs twitching. He makes a fast job of removing his trousers and boxers in one, kicking them somewhere behind him. He tears open the condom and rolls it down, putting his arm beside Michael’s head and using the other one to line himself up at Michael’s entrance.

“You ready?” he asks and Michael nods, shoving his hands into Luke’s hair and pulling their faces together.

“Yeah,” he says when they break apart for air and then Luke is pushing in, pausing for a moment when he bottoms out.

“You ok, Mikey?” he asks through clenched teeth, and Michael can only moan in response.

“You can move. Go,” Michael says, moving his hips against Luke’s, pulling Luke down to kiss him again.

Luke starts to move, slow at first, but Michael’s breathless pants only encourage him to go faster. “Shit, Michael, you feel so good,” he mumbles into Michael’s neck.

“So do you, oh fuck, just there Luke, just there.” Luke complies, aiming for the same place with every thrust and when Michael’s thighs tighten around his waist and his moans become more raspy, Luke knows he’s close. He moves his hand down Michael’s body and wraps it around his cock, giving it a few gentle pulls.

“Want you to come first, baby. Want to be in you when it happens.” Michael lets out a strangled gasp and with a couple more thrusts he’s coming in hot spurts in Luke’s fist and between their bellies.

With Michael clenching around him it doesn’t take much longer for Luke to orgasm, screaming into Michael’s sweaty neck and emptying into the condom.

He doesn’t have the energy to move, just lays there, cock still buried in Michael.

“You feel ok?” he asks.

“Amazing.” Michael mumbles.

“I’m gonna go get something to clean us up,” he says, and pulls out of Michael slowly. Michael makes a noise of discomfort at the loss of contact, but gets a nice view as Luke walks naked to the bathroom.

When Luke walks back into the bedroom, condom disposed of and wet cloth in hand, Michael is already tucked in under the sheets so he crawls in beside him and starts wiping at his stomach. When they’re clean enough Luke throws the cloth on the floor and pulls Michael tight against him. Michael fits perfect against his side, his face in Luke’s neck and their legs tangled beneath the sheets.

“D’you think your family likes me?” Michael asks, and Luke just holds him.

“I’m sure they do. Whatever you said to mom earlier, she’s smitten with you. And you know Ben and Jack love you. And dad, too.”

“That’s good,” Michael sighs contentedly. “Did you enjoy the wedding?”

“I did. Did you?”

“Yeah. Especially seeing you in that suit. Was hot.”

“Would you wanna go to another wedding soon?”

“I suppose. Why? Who’s getting married?”

“We are. If you want.” Michael bolts upright and just stares at Luke, disbelief all over his face.

“Are you joking? Don’t joke with me about this.”

“I’m not.”

“Does your family know?”

“Only Jack. He walked in on me practicing proposing. Are you saying yes?”

“Yeah,” Michael says, and his smile is huge and he leans down to kiss Luke. “’m not wearing a suit, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that was the first time I ever wrote like.... actual smut and yeah. Title from song of the same name by Snow Patrol.


End file.
